


The Surprise

by EnergeticPlus



Series: Of Black and Green [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Inspiration hits me in the most random places, M/M, Today it was Panera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is always late and he figures out a way to make it up to Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently gotten fairly close with powerrangersdinochiley over on tumblr and knew I wanted to write something for her. So here it is. <3

Riley was almost always the first one asleep. 

There were a few occasions where Chase had been the one to fall asleep first, but it was either because he was sick or literally stayed up the night before because he forgot to study for a test or write that all important history paper. But usually, it was Riley who was out like a light first.

Tonight would no doubt be no different.

Chase had a closing shift at the Cafe, his least favorite shift in his opinion. People always came in late, stayed late, and were obnoxious pigs so that just meant extra cleaning for himself, Tyler and Koda to do. Though thankfully Tyler sensed Chase's anxiousness and told him he could head on home while he and Koda took care of the rest.

Tyler was such a good friend. Even if his puns were terrible. Honestly, Chase would consider Tyler one of his best friends if the other boy didn't constantly steal his phone and take selfies with it.

Nonetheless, Chase was in a hurry to get home. It was already after 10:30 and he hadn't seen Riley since this morning. Chase was up early for a class at Amber Beach Community College, but Riley still woke up with him even though he didn't need to be anywhere that early.

"You know, love, you can go back to bed if you want." Chase would say and Riley would just smile and shake his head. "Just want to keep you company, Chase."

It was nice, Chase being able to eat an actual breakfast that consisted of eggs and bacon instead of the cold stale pizza he was so used to. All because Riley was selfless enough to wake up long before he had to, help him make breakfast and just sit there at the breakfast table with him.

And just once, Chase wanted to return that favor. 

Sure, he was almost always late, usually forgot to pick milk up at the grocery store or just forgot to call Riley and even let him know he was on his way home. But there was one thing for certain, Chase loved Riley and he would do anything for his little raptor.

When Chase finally made it home, his skateboard tucked underneath his arm, he walked into their little apartment. There was the noise of the television coming from their living room, so that meant that Riley was still awake.

As Chase rounded the corner, sure enough there was Riley, but he was curled up in Chase's favorite black recliner fast asleep. He was even wearing one of Chase's signature black hoodies, the tassels tied tight no doubt keeping Riley warm. 

Riley had stayed up while waiting for Chase to return and he didn't quite make it.

Smiling at the sight, Chase set his board down against the wall and flipped his baseball hat backwards. "Okay there, little raptor. Let's get you to bed." The dark haired boy bent down and with his arms tucked underneath the green ranger, scooped him up. "You don't have to stay up because of me." Chase whispered as he carried Riley into their bedroom.

Once in their room, Chase gently placed Riley into their bed, pulling the black sheets up over his shoulders. But when he turned around to go turn off the television in the living room, Riley's hand reached out and grabbed hold of Chase's wrist.

"No leaving me. Stay." Riley's voice was sleepy and came out in a jumbled mess but Chase was thankfully able to understand him.

"Anything for you, love." Chase kicked off his Vans and nudged them underneath their bed. It's usually where his shoes ended up anyways, just so Riley wouldn't end up tripping over them in the middle of the night. It happened once and Chase learned his lesson after Riley nearly tossed his shoe collection out the window.

Once his shoes and hat were off, Chase knew he wouldn't be allowed to change so he just climbed underneath the covers. Almost instantly, Riley curled up against Chase, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Right where he fit perfectly.

The television was still on in the living room, but that was the last thing on Chase's mind. His arms were wrapped around Riley and he knew just how to make it up to him in the morning. "Sleep well, love." Placing a kiss to Riley's forehead, Chase had no trouble falling asleep that night.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase cooks breakfast. He should be on Iron Chef America. Bobby Flay stands no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling[ish] conclusion of the little story I wrote for powerrangersdinochiley over on tumblr. <3

Riley woke up sometime in the middle of the night in bed. He didn't exactly remember how he got there, except when he stopped to listen, he could hear Chase's slow breathing right beside him. Chase must've carried him to bed when he came home from work. He did sort of remember reaching out to Chase and not letting him leave his side. But the memory was a bit foggy.

Almost as soon as Riley remembered how he got to bed, Chase rolled over onto his side, letting an arm drape over Riley's chest. Smiling at the touch, Riley reached his arms up and held onto Chase's arm. He was definitely glad that Chase was there.

He wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Except for maybe Chase's loud snoring.

\------

When Riley woke up early the next morning, he stretched his arms out at his sides. It was still fairly early out so when he rolled over to find Chase not in bed with him, he was a little bit surprised.

Checking his phone to make sure the time was correct, he remembered that it was Thursday and Chase didn't have classes on Thursdays. On Mondays and Tuesdays, yes, but not on Thursdays. So why was he already up and out of bed when he would've rather been sleeping in? It's not like Sledge sent another monster down to attack them.

He didn't right?

It wasn't until the smell of bacon wafted through the apartment and into the bedroom. Was Chase making breakfast? Was Chase making breakfast instead of sleeping in? That was usually Riley's job, not that they had specific jobs around their little abode. But it was almost always Riley who would get up first and make breakfast. Well, if Chase even woke up in time for breakfast. On his days off, he typically stayed in bed until noon, completely defeating the whole purpose of _breakfast_. That didn't stop him from sitting at the table in his boxers and eating cereal straight out of the box.

Throwing the sheets towards the foot of the bed, Riley swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and stood up. Might as well go see what Chase was up to. And make sure he wasn't going to burn the whole place down.

Padding his bare feet through the hallway, Riley rounded to the left and stood there just to take in the sight before him. 

There was Chase standing between the stove and the sink, a pan on the stove contained sizzling bacon. Riley could tell Chase wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he could see his head bobbing to whatever music he had playing on his iPod. And he had no doubt that if Chase didn't think Riley was still asleep right now, the New Zealander would be singing at the top of his lungs. 

Singing at the top of his lungs in the shower was one of Chase Randall's favorite things to do.

It was when Chase finally turned around when Riley realized exactly what his boyfriend was making.

Pancakes.

And that was only because Chase was shocked to see Riley standing there that he nearly flipped the pancake on his spatula to the ceiling.

"Riley! What're you doing up?!" Thankfully the pancake never hit the ceiling and only landed back down on the spatula. 

Riley smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Bacon's a pretty good wake up call." He nodded his head in the direction of the stove. "What're you doing up, Iron Chef Randall?"

Chase grinned at the name, over the weekend they ended up having a marathon of _Iron Chef America_. Battle Tequila was the favorite in the apartment. 

"You should be in bed!" The brunette shook his head and put the finished pancake in the oven to keep it warm. With no batter currently on the griddle, Chase wandered over to Riley and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You, I'm serving you breakfast in bed." Without a chance to protest, Riley was spun around by his boyfriend and ushered back into their bedroom.

"Obviously I wanted this to be a surprise but my bacon is just _so_ good that it woke you up." Riley rolled his eyes at Chase's comment, but he gave in to his demands and climbed back into bed. "You really don't have to make me breakfast in bed."

"Too bad, love. That's what you're getting. And maybe more." Chase winked before turning back into the kitchen.

_And maybe more._

Chase was definitely in a good mood this morning, which was unusual since he definitely wasn't a morning person.

Within a few minutes, Riley heard the clatter of dishes against one another and the cabinets opening and closing. The sizzling sounds stopped and eventually Chase turned up at their bedroom door, tray of food in his hands.

With a grin on his face, Chase walked over to the bed and gently placed the tray in front of Riley who had been sitting Indian-style. "Wow." Riley whispered when he looked at the tray. A small stack of pancakes sat on his plate, bacon, toast and half of a grapefruit elsewhere. Not to mention the small glass of orange juice to the side. Wait, they didn't even have orange juice in their fridge. "You went out and got _groceries_?"

The New Zealander nodded, proud of that fact. Getting groceries was one of Chase's least favorite things to do. He'd rather be on time for work then pop by the grocery store.

"What did you do?" Riley had to ask, Chase wasn't exactly known for making breakfast on his own, let alone breakfast in bed.

Chase shook his head. "Nothing, why? You shocked I could actually make you breakfast and not burn the whole place down?"

Alright, if Chase didn't do anything wrong, it had to be something else. "What's the special occasion?" Riley asked as he began to dig into his pancakes. They were delicious, no doubt. He was glad Chase remembered that he loved pancakes when he was a little kid.

"No occasion. Just wanted to do something for my little raptor." 

Riley smiled and offered Chase a slice of bacon when he climbed into bed with him, sitting directly across from the younger man. "Ah, bacon. My second love." The brunette said before taking a bite.

"Second love?"

"Mmmhmm." Chase hummed with his mouthful, after swallowing he said, "You're my first love. No lie, I love you more than I love bacon."

Riley's smile was from ear to ear, and he didn't care how he looked, he was finally happy. And Chase made him happy.

Carefully leaning over the tray as to not spill anything, Riley gave Chase a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, Chase?"

"Hmm?" Dark brown eyes met green ones.

"What's burning?"

Those dark brown eyes grew wide before Chase jumped off the bed in a flash. "Oh no! The griddle!"

Riley leaned back in bed, grinning once again. He didn't smell anything burning, he just wanted to keep Chase on his toes.

" _RILEY GRIFFIN!_ "


End file.
